Yummy
.Yummy is a new character of goanimate created by trinity hayes. She have childlike/chibi appearance. but She has blonde hair but different colors, cat ears, light blue eyes but black in other verisons, pink as a her eye color contacts. but she doesn't have a mouth and eyebrows. She wears a pink dress with bright pink belt bow, pink shoes and has a star on her forehead and blush. but wears different outfits, yummy is usually one of troublemakers. yummy is downright girly. She rarely gets in trouble. yummy act like normal cat. even he use bathroom on litterbox later, he transformed into true form. she has sharp teeth. Name: yummy Age: 22 Gender: Male(As 2015-2019), Female(2019-present) Hometown: Japan Birthday: May 23, 1996 Nationally: Japanese Species: Seishin no neko Voice: shy girl(baby) Tween girl(normal), kayla(in other versions), misaki(Japanese voice) Family: Babe(Father) Sue(Mother) Coco(sidekick) Allison Tornado(Girlfriend) Baby Kitty(baby brother) Cupcake(Pet) Peach(best friend) Height: Only Short 4'1 that make him look like a child but soon, transformed into true form 5'5 Weight: Chubby Hair color: Blonde, dark red(evil form) Weapon: His claws, magic, his teeth Eye color: Light sky blue, red(evil form) Friends: Barney the Purple Dinosaur, dora the explorer, Baby Bop PJ, Caillou, wiggles, his teachers, coco, peach, Eric Tornado, Brian Smith, Catherine Smith, Lacy Stewart, calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora,ed,edd,eddy, Sophie the Otter,Little Bill,Peppa and george Many more Enemies: Polly(because she keeps messing/flirting with him while he has a girlfriend), Favorite Tv shows: Everything who is baby shows and kiddie shows include Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, My little pony, Rugrats, luckey stars,Gakuen Alice, Kirarin Revolution, Cardcaptor Sakura ,Kamichama Karin, Pita ten, Shugo chara, Fruits Basket, Mirumo de pon , Mermaid Melody ,Bottled Fairy other baby/kiddie/anime shows Galaxy Angel, Azumanga Daioh, Doki Doki School Hours, Lucky Star, Pani Poni Dash, Pokemon, ouran high school,ed edd n eddy,Black butler,Little bill,peppa pig Least Favorite tv shows: Anything who is not baby shows and kiddie or anime shows. Favorite Food: bento, sushi, ramen, Taiyaki, octopus, dango, onigiri, donuts, ice cream, fish, other Japanese food Least favorite food: Coffee(because he doesn't like it very much) Favorite junk food: chips, chocolate Favorite Subjects: All Favorie colors: pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, white, purple, red. Favorite animals: Cats, Dogs, Bunnies, mice, Dolphins, Fishes, goldfish, other animals. Favorite insects: Butterflies, Dragonflies, ladybugs, beetles, Caterpillar, Grasshopper, bees. Likes: Baby shows, video games, watching tv, his girlfriend other things, Kids show, books, computers, clean places, other good things, his pet rabbit, girls, ponies, cute things, princess matilda and Fluttergirl, calebcomedian, anime, cute/romance/funny/kids anime, chasing a mouse and birds, catnip, yarn Favorite favorite character: Fluttergirl, Princess matilda, fluttershy, pinkie pie, twilight sparkles, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, dora the explorer, other characters Favorite users: calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl, dora Favorite songs: Pop, anime theme songs Dislikes: Getting grounded, meanies, anything who is not baby/kiddie shows, bad foods, Being mistaken for girl, getting beaten up, Baby shows getting killed, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble at public places, dirty places, broccoli . Trivia Yummy's appearance look similar to nickcomedian1997 but he has different nose. His alternate voice is Kayla Yummy looks quite Girlish. Yummy only makes taunt when he gets angry and excited/cheers action when he crying Yummy have a different family in other verison Yummy looks more childlike but more chibi Yummy is known for his kawaii fashion Yummy speaks both English and japanese Yummy is Princess matilda and fluttergirl fan. He's dora/Calebcomedian fan He is seen sitting with clique of people with his friends peach and coco. Yummy is shorter than anyone Pink is not his real eye color. it's was contacts Yummy's hair was lighter in other versions He calls his parents "mommy and daddy" instead of mom and dad In camcomedian1985's verison, yummy's hair was brighter. but his dress, shoes, hairbow was brighter, belt bow was purple. his cat ears was black, his skin was peach, his eyes were black. but his head was wrong. it's supposed to be big not small Yummy is a reincarnation of a great Japanese warrior that was a seishin no neko, Unmei Idaina. Unmei Idaina married a woman named Tatsumaki Ukeire. They had a son and daughter. The son's line stayed in Japan. The daughter's line stayed for some time before one of Tatsumaki's descendants went to America and started the Tornado family, which is the family of Yummy's girfriend, Allison! But they're not related at all. Yummy look like exactly nickcomedian1997, a good user who from goanimate. Yummy has the habits of a cat. Here are the following habits that he has: Yummy can meow like a cat Yummy will bite and scratch anyone when they taunts at him like a cat. Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:1996 Births Category:New characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cool Characters Category:Popular Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Nekos Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Princess Matilda And Fluttergirl fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Disney fans Category:Good characters Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:Teens Category:12th grade Category:Japanese Characters Category:Japanese people Category:Comedy world characters Category:Anime lovers Category:Baby show lovers Category:K-pop And j-pop Fans Category:Anime fans Category:Non Humans Category:The cat family Category:Trinity Hayes's Characters Category:Unhuman Species Category:Bronies Category:Rugrats Fans Category:Barney Fans Category:Baxter Fans Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Sailor moon Category:Characters who cosplay Category:Nerds Category:Characters who likes kawaii things Category:Nice characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Sweet Darlings Category:Character who are wearing a blush makeup Category:Character who have pets Category:Princes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angels Category:Angelic Category:Good Witches Category:Hipsters Category:Well behaved characters Category:Manga Lovers Category:Manga Fans Category:Manga Freaks Category:Childlike Characters Category:Chibis Category:Kei Category:K-pop lovers Category:J-pop lovers Category:Rock songs lover Category:Pop songs lover Category:Characters who have highlights in their hair Category:Characters who dyed their hair Category:Girly Punks Category:Characters who wear piercings Category:Good Users Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Sam Chen fans Category:Mouth less people Category:Cats Category:Cat Humanoid Category:Cat-humans Category:Werecat Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Mutants Category:Characters who have sharp teeth Category:Furries Category:Toothless people Category:Character who have claws Category:Character who come from japan Category:Kawaii Fashion Category:Japanese rock songs lovers Category:Japanese app games fans Category:Otakus Category:Otaku Category:Anime freaks Category:Characters who cosplays Category:Characters who speaks both Japanese and English Category:Characters who do anime expressions Category:Manga Otakus Category:College Category:Characters who speak both english and japanese Category:May Births Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Girls